


The Universe Herself

by dnptrqsh (confusedbutinlovewiththedoctor)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Night, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedbutinlovewiththedoctor/pseuds/dnptrqsh
Summary: Dan goes on a walk on the beach one night and can't help but think about how thankful he is for Phil.





	The Universe Herself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've actually posted, so thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos! A big thank you to my best friend Gwen for proof reading as well! Thank you so much for inspiring me to be myself every day <3

The sand was cold between Dan’s toes, being tossed about as he walked down the dark coast, following the twists and turns of the water. He and Phil were on tour and they finally had a day to themselves tomorrow, but for now the night was his own. Phil had just hopped into the shower when he heard a knock on the door followed by Dan saying that he was going to go out for a bit, and no to worry as he’d not be long. Phil hummed at him in approval, his face covered in water as he did so, keeping him from spewing any actual words to his friend. Dan had laughed at this, thinking to himself about how adorable Phil was.

Dan stopped abruptly and bent down, his hand darting toward something that contrasted quite a bit against the wet sand beneath it. It had caught his eye for this exact reason. In his long, spindly fingers was a single pink seashell, it’s corners twisting and curling around itself to create a beautiful spiral, something so perfect only the universe could have created it herself. A smile crept up on Dan as he stood and continued walking, still admiring the way the light reflecting from the ocean glinted upon the pink carapace of the shell against his pale fingers. 

It reminded him of Phil. It was beautiful, had a few dings and dinges here and there from its life that didn’t take away from its beauty in the least (it maybe even increased it), it was pale and fragile, and perfectly crafted from the atoms that the universe had chosen specifically for it, coming together seamlessly, so that it could be the best that it could possibly be. And most importantly, it was now Dan’s. 

He slipped it into his pocket, continuing his walk as he thought about how unlikely it was that he and Phil would exist at the same time in the same place in the universe, exactly as they did. 

There are infinite possibilities of timelines, infinite possibilities for the person each of them could be, infinite possibilities of what they could do, and yet this is the timeline they were thrusted into at birth. The universe had put him here, with Phil, and had given this wonderful friendship that had bloomed into much, much more. The universe had given Dan his one true love, his soulmate. Dan believed in the theory that there are infinite parallel universes, all different in an infinite amount of ways, but for some reason, he still believed that in every one he would be with Phil, would find his soulmate, and love him to the maximum of his ability, the ability given by the universe herself. 

He looked out, smiling at the way the moon shone against the water, cascading across the sand and up to meet his eyes. Life was hard sometimes, he could admit it more than anyone, but as long as he had Phil, he could survive being lost in the universe one more time. 

And the universe knew that, he was sure of it. He would find and love Phil in any given universe, absolutely, he repeated to himself in his head. 

Existentialism doesn’t always have to be bad, he thought as he turned around, ready to go back and take a shower so that he could lay in bed next to his love, his best friend, his soulmate of this universe once more. 


End file.
